moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Neith Starweaver
Appearance Facial Neith's face is somewhat heart shaped, with a rather round jawline that curves upwards just as it reaches her high cheekbones. Her large, round eyes emit a bright silver glow, and are lined with a dark purple eyeliner to match the color of her full painted lips. On the bridge of her nose, a pair of small round spectacles often sits, typically when she's reading or closely inspecting an artifact. Hair Neith's vibrantly green hair is usually kept at a medium length that just barely reaches her shoulders. Despite her profession that so often involves getting dirty or sandy for long periods of time, she takes great care of herself. That fact becomes no more clear than when one sees her silky smooth hair glide gracefully across her shoulders with every turn of her head. Body Neith is unusually short for a night elf, at least a full foot below the average. Despite her lesser height, however, she still has quite the formidable looking body with rather broad, yet somehow womanly shoulders, as well as a wide chest. Curvy would be the perfect word to describe this woman, and not just for the bountiful F-cup bust that she so often proudly keeps on display. Trailing down her body would reveal that her broad top curves in to a delicately thin waist, only to flare back out again at her thick, rounded hips. Peering around the back, one could very clearly see that Neith sports a rather large, round backside that sways enticingly with her hips as she walks. Continuing down the rest of the elf’s body, one could see within those tight pants of hers that her legs are noticeably toned and athletic, with just a bit of thickness to them to reflect the size of her hips. Neith's skin is rather smooth and almost completely unblemished, but it would be obvious by looking at her hands that she's no stranger to physical labor. Her nails (painted to match her other makeup) are visibly chipped and misshapen in many places. There's only so much one can do to fix them up when their job involves digging. In the more exposed areas, it may seem a bit darker than anywhere else. This can be attributed to the amount of time she spends out in the hot sunlight. Voice Her voice, while sounding similar to that of a typical night elf, sounds far more human in the manner in which she speaks, perhaps even like a Steamwheedle goblin. A Brief History Born in Winterspring, Neith was quickly abandoned for some unknown reason and left in the care of some local goblins. They soon transferred to Tanaris, where she spent most of her time growing up. Once she was old enough, she set off to discover the world on her own, and it wasn't long after until she decided she wanted to learn all about it and its history. From there, she decided to go to school to become an archaeologist. Though she began her career working with the Explorer's League, she soon went on to becoming a free agent, allowing her to be neutral and to work with members of the Alliance, Horde, and anyone in between. It took many years, but now Neith is finally becoming somewhat known in the world, and is often sought out to spearhead new ventures. Of course, she still has her own desires, such as learning the history of the mysterious land of Uldum. Unfortunately, the locals prove to be distrustful and unwilling to allow her to set up a digsite anywhere really useful. She takes what she can get, but still she hopes that she can change their minds... somehow. Currently, Neith resides in a room rented indefinitely within the Golden Keg, using it as a home base when she's not out in the field at one of many digsites she operates at. Neith's Private Collection (WIP) A collection of items that professor Starweaver was permitted to bring home to add to her personal collection. Weapon Rack Stone Spear of Xinjian -''' Mogu origin, estimated 14,300 years old. A gigantic spear of what appears to be simple stone carved with elegant spiral designs that travel the length of the shaft. The head is carved to resemble the head of a fierce quilen. Surprisingly, it is far lighter than it appears, despite being made of a dense, solid stone. '''Warmaul Warmaul - (Draenor) Ogre origin, estimated 350 years old. A simple, ogre-sized maul made from the trunk of a young tree and a large, smooth rock. The ties that bind the two pieces together have been recently replaced. Orsis Commander’s Bow -''' Tol’vir origin, unknown age. Unlike typical Tol’vir weaponry - which is generally very simple in design – this longbow has been engraved with numerous hieroglyphs all along the limbs. Though only partially translated by Neith in her spare time, it seems to be a collection of tenets based around matters of conflict. '''Nerubian Royalty Scepter – Nerubian origin, estimated 12,500 years old. A golden scepter with a head shaped into a beetle-like insect with eight legs curled at its sides. The shaft is wrapped tightly in heavily tattered purple wrappings and the butt is encrusted with a sizeable red jewel. No records of the owner of said scepter could be found. Prototype “Boomstick” – Dwarven origin, recent. One of the first rifles the dwarves ever made. Though not very old, it remains a piece of history. The craftsmanship is rather crude, making it questionable if this particular rifle is even functional. Blade of Eternity – Highborne origin, estimated 11,200 years old. Rumored to have once been held by Queen Azshara’s personal guard, this sword - along with two more discovered at the site – still carry small wisps of arcane energy. Its hilt is made of something similar to (but much stronger than) gold with a guard almost as thick as the grip itself. The base of the unmarred blade contains a vibrant blue crystal that still glows when wielded by those with magical affinity. Wall Accoutrements Tol’vir Tapestry – Tol’vir origin, recent. A very recently made tapestry depicting the battle for Neferset against the Ramkahen and Deathwing’s forces. The image depicted is of the two armies facing off with the city in the background and the sun hanging high at the very top of the tapestry. Most of the scenery depicted focuses on a warm, orange-based color palette, contrasted only by small dots of blues and greens in the eyes of the warriors. Lordaeron Banner – Human origin, recent. Only about fifty or so years old, this rather tattered banner still clearly presents the symbol of Lordaeron. The symbol itself is a dull silver while the background is a heavily faded blue. Being one of the less presentable items in her display, it’s hung off more to the side to be out of focus. Dragon’s Head Banner – Vrykul origin, recent. A red, triangular banner with a dark brown/black dragon skull right in the center. There’s really little more to it than that aside from the fairly tattered bottom. Carapace Shield – Mantid origin, 310 years old approx. A dark blue shield fashioned out of a portion of a kunchong carapace, this piece of protection actually became harder and stronger over the many years it had laid unused. Kaldorei Wind Chimes – Kaldorei origin, estimated 1200 years old. The chimes are composed of a series of richly decorated bronze tubes of varying lengths connected to a strand of bronze wiring designed to appear as a vine. Giant Map of Azeroth – No origin, recent. A sizeable map of Azeroth takes up a fifteen by ten foot space on one of Neith’s walls. Though not tremendously old, it is old enough to pre-date maps including Pandaria, and has a second map of only that continent overlaid where it would be on the larger map. Dotting the map in various places are small pins to indicate where in the world her team has conducted or is currently conducting a dig. Trivia - Neith has been featured/included in a number of archaeological publications for her work in Uldum. Aside from that, she has also made less reputable appearances in considerably more risqué materials such as Goblin Gentleman's magazines. In fact, she once posed as a pin-up model for the cover of 'Booty Babes'. - She is known both by the Explorer's League and the Reliquary, seemingly showing no allegiance to one over the other despite the rivalry between the two associations. - There are rumors that Neith may often perform backroom deals outside of professional meetings in order to strike an accord for expedition funding with potential investors. Though no one has ever spoken of what goes on in these secret meetings, it is fairly likely that illegal activities could be involved. - Though not often seen with it, she owns an owl companion named Ishnu'kal. Category:Characters Category:Night Elf __NOEDITSECTION__